Dystopia oder Utopia?
by Leo Dray Thanatos
Summary: es ist eine Geschichte, die ich für die Schule schreiben musste, zum Thema "perfekt"


**Dystopia oder Utopia?**

Wie betäubt lief Leonora durch die Stadt. Sie trug keine Jacke, obwohl die Strassen verschneit waren. Die äussere Kälte spürte sie nicht, da die -10° Aussentemperatur im vergleich zu der Kälte in ihrem Inneren geradezu tropisch warm waren. Alle ihre Gefühle waren abgestorben. Erfroren. Für immer. Unwiderrufbar. Nun konnte nichts und niemand sie mehr erwärmen. Sie lief weiter, taub, blind, leer. Auch Tränen besass sie keine mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Die hatte sie alle schon vor Jahren vergossen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie noch einmal würde Tränen vergiessen wollen, um ihre Inneren Gefühle ausbrechen zu lassen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie noch einmal von jemandem so sehr verletzt werden würde. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie überhaupt noch einmal jemanden einen Blick in ihr Innerstes werfen lassen würde. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie noch einmal einem Menschen ihr Vertrauen schenken würde. Doch sie hatte es getan. Und jetzt, gerade eben, hatte sie erfahren, dass es ein grosser Fehler gewesen war. Ramon war ein Fehler gewesen. Sie hatte Ramon geliebt, hatte ihn einen Blick in ihr Innerstes werfen lassen, hatte ihm ihr Vertrauen geschenkt und war soeben zutiefst von ihm verletzt worden. Das Bild, das sie vorher vom Fenster des Cafés aus gesehen hatte, das Bild, das Ramon zeigte, wie er Cindy umarmte, dieses Bild hatte sich hinter ihren Augen eingebrannt und auch ihre wieder hervorgekommenen Gefühle zerstört und die Kälte in ihrem Inneren hervorgerufen.

Sie schaute auf und stand vor ihrer Haustür. Sie öffnete die Tür, ging hinein und in ihr düsteres, auf schwarz getrimmtes Zimmer hinauf. Dort erst bemerkte sie, dass sie die Jacke im Café liegen gelassen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte in ihrem Zimmer umher. Vom Schreibtisch mit dem Computer drauf, über den Nachttisch, auf dem ein Glas und ihr Rasiermesser lagen, zu ihrem CD-Player. Sie ging auf diesen zu und drückte auf die Play Taste. Düstere Gothic Musik erfüllte das Zimmer in voller Lautstärke. Zum Glück waren ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause. Die würden jetzt nur hochkommen und motzen, sie solle die Musik doch bitte leiser schalten. Dann, nachdem sie die Musik angeschalten hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Bett, legte sich darauf und schloss ihre Augen. Sie dachte über ihr Leben nach und begann ganz am Anfang.

An die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens hatte sie keine bewussten Erinnerungen. Das einzige, an was sie sich erinnerte, war dieses Gefühl von Einsamkeit, das sie seit ihrer Geburt verspürte und das nie von ihr gewichen war. Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben nicht. Die ganzen bisherigen 17 Jahre nicht. Es war vom ersten Moment an, an dem sie es bewusst wahrnehmen konnte, da. Auch erinnerte sie sich an die Gefühle der Ablehnung und des ungewollt sein seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit. Als sie etwa 12 Jahre alt war, fand sie heraus, dass sie von ihren Eltern nicht erwünscht war und auch, dass sie sie hassten. Sie wurde nur aufgezogen, weil es ein Skandal gewesen wäre, wenn das erfolgreiche und in den besten Kreisen hoch geschätzte Ehepaar, sie eine der besten Chirurgen und er ein erfolgreicher Medikamentenfabrikbesitzer, ihr Kind in ein Kinderheim oder in eine Pflegefamilie abgeschoben hätten. Zudem war sie eine Imageverbesserung für ihre Eltern gewesen. An jenem Tag vor fünf Jahren entschloss sie sich, nie mehr auch nur ein einziges Gefühl zu zeigen und niemanden mehr an sich heran zu lassen, denn für sie waren alle Menschen gleich. Sie machen einem vor, einen zu lieben, dabei ist man nur ein verhasstes, aber notwendiges Mittel zum Zweck. Aus diesem Grund verschloss Leonora damals ihr Innerstes vor der Aussenwelt und schwor sich, es nie wieder zu öffnen.

Auch an ihrem Äusseren begann sie zu arbeiten. Sie schuf zwei Persönlichkeiten. Eine, die von ihren Mitschülern und Bekannten gesehen wurde und eine zweite, die ihr Innerstes widerspiegelte.

Die Persönlichkeit, die sie ihren Mitschülern und den Bekannten ihrer Eltern zeigte, war die eines perfekten, jungen Mädchens.

Diese Persönlichkeit zeigte sie tagsüber in der Schule, beim lernen und wenn sie von ihren Eltern dazu gezwungen wurde, jemanden zu besuchen oder wenn jemand zu ihnen zu Besuch kam und sie sich nicht aus dem Staub machen konnte.

In der Schule war Leonora bei allen beliebt, aber dennoch hatte sie keine einzige Freundin, denn sie liess niemanden an sich heran. Bei den Schülern war sie beliebt, weil sie immer und in jeder Situation tiptop gestylt aussah. Auch waren viele der Jungs in sie verknallt. Jedoch hatte Leonora jedes Liebesgeständnis eines Jungen mit einem Schulterzucken und einem unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck beantwortet und es sogleich wieder vergessen.

Bei den Lehrern war sie beliebt, weil sie immer die Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Leonora wusste in den Stunden auf alles eine Antwort und schrieb in jedem Test eine Eins, weshalb sie die beste Schülerin der ganzen Schule war. Aus diesem Grund war es auch kein Wunder, dass sie zur Klassen-, sowie auch zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden war. Denn da sie fair war und alle gleich behandelte, würde sie sich auch für alle gleich stark einsetzen.

Jeder in der Schule kannte sie nur so, wie sie sich dort zeigte. Für die Lehrer wie auch für ihre meisten Mitschüler war sie der Inbegriff einer perfekten Schülerin und für alle Jungen ausserdem noch der Inbegriff einer perfekten Freundin: Hübsch, gescheit, still und sanft. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt für sie war, dass ihre Eltern steinreich waren.

Ihre zweite Persönlichkeit jedoch kam nur abends nach der Schule und am Wochenende zum Vorschein. Wenn ihre Aufgaben für die Schule erledigt waren, nahm sie ihre Perücke ab, so dass ihr Rabenschwarz gefärbtes Haar zum Vorschein kam und zog sie sich um. Die braven Klamotten wurden gegen schwarze, oftmals provozierende Klamotten ausgetauscht. Sie schminkte auch ihre Augen schwarz. Danach nahm sie ihren Mp3-Player, zog ihren schwarzen Ledermantel mit den gleichen Nieten, die sich auch an ihrem Hals- und Armband, sowie auch an ihrem Gurt befanden, an und ging zum Haus hinaus. Sie war jedes Mal wieder froh, dass sie in einer Villa mit einem kleinen Park davor wohnte, der sie vor den Blicken der Nachbarn schützte. In ihrer eigenen kleinen Garage bestieg sie ihre Yamaha und fuhr zum Szenentreff in der Stadt. Keiner aus der Szene wusste, wer sie war. Sie war dort unter einem anderen Namen bekannt. Sie war bekannt als Rin. Kein Nachname oder sonstige persönliche Angaben. Die aus der Szene wusste nur, dass sie aus einem reichen Elternhaus stammte, da sie dies ja schlecht verheimlichen konnte mit ihrer teuren Yamaha und ihren teuren Klamotten, immer die neusten, die es zurzeit auf dem Markt zu finden gab. In der Szene waren auch mehrere Schüler, die auf ihre Schule gingen, die bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht herausgefunden haben, dass die Rin der Szene und Leonora, die beste Schülerin der gesamten Schule, ein und dieselbe Person waren. Auch war die Szene der einzige Ort, an dem Leonora sich soweit wohl fühlte, denn bei diesen Jugendlichen musste sie sich nicht verstellen, nicht vorgeben, eine andere zu sein. Sondern sie konnte so sein, wie sie wirklich war und wurde deswegen nicht abgelehnt. Von den anderen aus der Szene wurde sie eher sogar noch bewundert, da sie wirklich vor nichts und niemandem Angst hatte, und immer die erste war, die etwas Gefährliches wagte. Auch fühlte sie sich in der Szene verstanden, da viele der anderen selbst das eine oder andere Problem hatten, ob zu Hause, in der Schule oder allgemein.

Dann jedoch, an einem Montag vor einem halben Jahr, traf sie bei einem Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband auf einen Jungen, der neu zugezogen war und sich in der Szene erst noch zurechtfinden musste. Dieser Junge war Ramon. Er war irgendwie anders als die anderen. Er hatte in etwa das gleiche durchgemacht wie sie, war sogar von seinen Eltern hinausgeworfen worden, was auch der Grund war, welcher ihn in ihre Stadt gebracht hatte. Ramon war der erste Mensch, dem sie sich öffnete und dem sie ein bisschen aus ihrem Leben erzählte. Ramon war der erste Mensch, dem sie seit langer Zeit wieder ihr Vertrauen schenkte, Ramon war der erste Mensch, der so etwas wie ein Freund für sie wurde, sie, die noch nie richtige Freunde gehabt hatte. Ramon war der erste Mensch, der von ihrem Doppelleben erfuhr. Er war auch der erste Mensch, dem sie von ihrer mehrfachen Vergewaltigung im Alter von 13 bis 16 Jahren durch ihren Patenonkel erzählte. Das hatte sie bisher noch niemandem gesagt und es hatte auch nur aufgehört, weil ihr Patenonkel ins Ausland versetzt worden war. Ramon reagierte auf ihre Erzählungen nicht geschockt, wie sie es erwartet hatte, sondern eher mitfühlend und verstehend. Auch erzählte er ihr etwas aus seinem Leben. Sie meinte, er würde sie verstehen. Sie vertraute ihm. Sie verliebte sich in ihn. Und als sie später dann sogar ein Paar geworden waren, hätte sie die ganze Welt umarmen können. Sie war so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem bisherigen Leben. Sie hatte geglaubt, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sie bedingungslos liebte und sie so annahm und akzeptierte, wie sie war. Mit ihren beiden Persönlichkeiten.

Diese halbe Jahr war das einzige Mal, da man Leonoras verwirrendes Leben perfekt hätte nennen können. Und dennoch hatte er sie heute innerlich getötet. Hatte ihr Innerstes zerstört. Ihre Gefühle eingefroren. Ihrem Leben auch noch seinen letzten Sinn genommen.

Leonora öffnete ihre Augen und schaute sich um. Sie lag noch immer auf ihrem Bett. Vor ihren inneren Augen immer noch das Bild, wie Ramon Cindy umarmte und ihr einen Kuss gab.

Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sie sich auf. Im halbdunkeln streckte sie ihre Hand tastend Richtung Nachttisch…


End file.
